


August Thirteenth

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, LET THEM BE HAPPY TOGETHER, M/M, Modern AU, Vague Sex, kinda implied reincarnation, lots of feels, this ship needs more light fluff and less tragedy and pain, with soft feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any recognizable characters.Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine.
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	August Thirteenth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairsinmycup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any recognizable characters.  
> Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine.

  
Shunsui squinted at his watch. Late summer meant that the late afternoon sun still lit the sky by the time he got into his car and pulled out of the parking deck onto the busy street. He bypassed equally busy sidewalks, shops and scenery, glad for the air conditioning in long moments of stagnant traffic. Sweat was an annoying adversary, beading over his brow and fogging his sunglasses but it could hold back his smile upon reaching the hotel. After checking in Shunsui took a moment to admire the clean and calm atmosphere and cool air. The gold decor glinted at any angle the lighting hit it, making the water in the small lobby fountain glitter in a way that felt oddly whimsical and reminded him of champagne. 

The hotel room itself felt almost too nice to leave so soon, adjustable lighting, fancy bathroom in warm and neutral tones and cool marble surfaces. It would be a shame not to enjoy the luxury away from home and shower off the days sweat. He checked his watch again before deciding he could take his time changing, he wasn’t in any rush this evening and could make sure he’d groomed and dressed just so. The mirror complimented him, a confident and content man looked back at him, dressed for a high class club or fashion shoot, who’d know? Dark red shirt just loose enough for comfort but tight around his muscled arms and buttoned only high enough to keep the chain at his neck comfortable. He smirked at his reflection, no crime in dressing for oneself. 

Incoming dusk colored the world outside of the windows, a navigable and warm hue that the hotel cabaret seemed to echo. Everything in the club gave off such a cliche sense of class, jazz playing between sets when the stage would come alive with the nights artists.

Well, Shunsui thought, who was he to mind tried and true? The club looked like a movie set, booths in the back with dimmed lights above and glowing center pieces, the awaiting stage standing before the arrangement of dining tables, and if the atmosphere made Shunsui feel like a suave protagonist for the evening, who would blame him? 

He had the slightest whim to stroll up to the bar and request something, shaken, not stirred, but hardly had a moment to laugh at himself when someone caught his eye. Maybe tonight was a movie moment, it would explain the beauty at the bar looking victorian inspired debonair. A white braid hanging long over one shoulder, a graceful profile that fell into the highnecked collar of a pleated blouse, the frill should have looked out of place instead of appropriate, the high waist of the beauty’s slacks hugging him without clinging skintight. Shunsui let his mind play at the imagery and sensation of holding his form close. In the reflecting gleam of his glass he looked ethereal almost as if this world could not touch him and it pulled Shunsui closer like a magnetic force. If he were a vampire dressed to attract prey, Shunsui thought, he wouldn’t mind getting himself bitten. Tonight was one for whimsy. 

“Hello handsome.”

Jūshiro looked up at the approaching man with a smile in his eyes, “hello yourself.”

“Someone who holds themself as confidently as you alone tonight?” he asked charmingly as he dared.

Jūshiro gave a cursory scan of the club, not very filled shortly after opening. “Mmh, I suppose. Unless you’d like to change that.”

Oh, Jūshiro could flirt right back. 

Shunsui was quite ready to meet this co-conspirator wherever he was. “I’ve heard this is quite the place for dinner and dancing.”

Jūshiro hummed again and nodded, “funny, someone told me that too.” 

Shunsui offered his hand and the slightest bow and when Jūshiro took it and stood they both paused at the unnameable something sparking as if it were the first touch in a thousand years. A feeling more than image flashed through Shunsui, a sense of permanence that prompted him to notice how Jushiro’s hand closed around his in reciprocation.  
“I wonder if we’ve been somewhere like this before,” Shunsui mused over their meal, “maybe in another life.”

Jushiro’s eyes kept smiling with him, “and who do you think we were in another life?”

Shunsui had the basic manners to finish chewing before he continues. “A fair prince and a brave knight perhaps? A spirited and carefree prince who knew not his own privilege and the wisened warrior who charmed him and thus taught him better by the strength of his own kind character.” 

“A fairytale?”Jūshiro didn’t scoff, if anything he looked all the more charmed at the playfulness. “I can’t say I recall that life at all.” 

Shunsui feigned surprise, “someone with poise and beauty like yourself? Are you not one of the fae folk? Not even once upon a lifetime?”

Jūshiro tapped a finger to his lips, playing along with exaggerated contemplation, “hmmmm, I suppose I could tell you all about other-worldly magic, but I’d have to intoxicate you with a spell and spirit you away.”

Shunsui couldn’t help himself, “who says you haven’t yet?” 

Jūshiro hummed again in agreement, he took a long sip from Shunsui’s glass before pouring the rest of his own in to consolidate them. “Indeed, hmm. Who says?”

Maybe tonight was all a dream, it certainly felt dreamlike to Shunsui when he let Jūshiro guide him to the dance floor. There was something so utterly secure in how he moved, sure of what he wanted, willing to seek it. Shunsui fell into step with Jushiro, not daring to question the certainty in his poise or lead from one step to another. Jushiro pulled him in closer for a beat, “keeping up comfortably?”

“I think I could follow anywhere you lead.”

Jushiro leaned into Shunsui, head against his shoulder to the mellowing of the song. The way Shunsui held him was such a familiar comfort, as if they’d done this for lifetimes upon lifetimes. The way they fit together without hurry or thought, nothing else felt so natural to Jūshiro in that moment. 

“Let’s go to the patio,” Jūshiro nudged.

Shunsui let go so Jūshiro could lead again, “maybe we’ll catch the end of sunset,” he suggested.

Jūshiro squeezed the hand he held, “my thoughts exactly.” 

Dusk had begun to settle at last and the lights by the outdoor fountain provided more illumination than the vanishing sun but Jūshiro glowed so long as Shunsui looked. He’s seen this radiance again and again, he’s sure, in his past and future alike, in other worlds and lifetimes. 

“Is it strange to think it will always be this way?” his own voice feels almost foreign, detached from the thoughts it spoke. Jūshiro let the thought hang between them a beat, “there’s something soft about your strength. Something that’s always been there when I need a place to land.”

“You don’t like being vulnerable,” Shunsui prompted.  
Jushiro leaned against him where they stood, back to Shunsui’s broad chest, “who does?”  
Shunsui held an arm loosely around him, “I don’t think I mind if it’s with you.”

Jushiro exhaled slow and long and leaned further back into Shunsui’s arms. “I’m not so afraid to have weakness right now.” He lifted a hand back to touch Shunsui’s face and felt Shunsui cover it with his own, he pressed a kiss into Jushiro’s palm then turned his head to kiss Jushiro’s hair. 

Jushiro sighed slightly when Shunsui nuzzled behind his ear and kissed him again. The world swayed beneath him, Shunsui’s grip across his abdomen tightened.

“Something wrong?” Shunsui worried, “do you need a rest?”

Jushiro turned to partially face him, “as you can see, my dear, you’ve got me swooning...”  
They both knew he said it for something to acknowledge, his voice tired, back slackened and argument absent.  
Shunsui gave him a smile of acceptance, “upstairs?”

“You’ll be with me, won’t you?”

“I’ll be with you.”

Jushiro spent the elevator ride alert but allowing himself to lean on Shunsui, allowing Shunsui to hold him up, hold him close. He strode in and sat down on the bed as soon as Shunsui opened the door.  
“It’ll be fine,” Jūshiro shrugged. “It’s troublesome but this always happens.” He reached for Shunsui’s hand, “it’s nice not to be alone.” 

Shunsui closed his hand around Jushiro’s and sat beside him, “I know.”

“You do,” Jūshiro leaned closer, an invitation as much as assertion. 

Shunsui met him where he stopped and tilted their foreheads together. “How do you feel?”  
Jushiro nuzzled him, eyes closed, basking in the sensation of such closeness again. “Happy.”

And with that he closed the rest of the space between their lips, his request and Shunsui’s eager and guiding response, kissing back with hunger but no hurry. The hands they each had steadying themselves against the bed found each other, Shunsui could feel Jushiro smile against him again as their fingers interlaced.

Jushiro pressed further into Shunsui’s space and embrace, crowding him against the headboard and kissed Shunsui hard before attending his jaw and neck. Shunsui ran one hand down against Jushiro’s side and the other into his hair. Jushiro’s free hand untied the long white braid down his shoulder, then moved to unclasp the back of his collar. This close Shunsui could feel Jushiro’s breaths turn tighter and strained, he pushed Jushiro back lightly and held their hands together. “Do you need a rest?” he asked again, “we don’t have to do anything, stunning as you are, I’ll live I suppose.”

Jūshiro didn’t scoff despite his expression showing anything but acquiescence. “I think I could do slow. It’s my night too I’m sure you’re aware.” 

“I wouldn’t deny you that, handsome,” Shunsui affirmed. “I have an idea.”  
He leaned in for another slow kiss one hand again Jushiro’s cheek but soon both helping Jūshiro out of his eccentric shirt. Like Shunsui, he wore a golden chain around his neck, the two rings on it made a high and quiet clink when they fell back against his collar. Jūshiro hmm’d and giggled his enthusiasm at more kisses, the tiniest brushes of beard and teeth, then moved to unbuttoning Shunsui’s shirt, seeking more rugged, hirsute skin against his own and only too pleased at being able to trail a hand through the map of hair and enduring muscle down Shunsui’s chest. 

“Happy now?” Shunsui asked even as his focus was more on Jūshiro in his arms, not pliant as in divorced from the moment but instead trusting. Everything from his relaxed body language and smoldering look expressed comfort and approval, eyes watching Shunsui as if seeing a culinary delight to savor. 

“Lie down?” Shunsui requested.

Jūshiro grinned something hungrier than before their dinner, “or you could set me down with these strapping arms and never let go.” 

“Mm, tempting,” Shunsui acknowledged and laid him back slowly. He kissed down the opposite side of throat Jūshiro offered and slowed again when his lips met the hollow between Jūshiro’s collarbones. He ghosted a couple of fingers over one scar to his right, very gradually fading at the edges like many others, then pressed a long kiss to Jushiro’s sternum, at the middle of the scar stretching across his chest. His kisses and hands slid down Jushiro’s sides, mouthing gently between ribs and thumbing slowly over mirror-twin scars near the ends. Jushiro raised his hips when Shunsui’s fingers strayed lower and skimmed the high hem of his slacks, a couple buttons already undone. Shunsui needed no hints but was glad for the encouragement, he thanked Jushiro with more slow kisses down his stomach and over the fabric of his boxerbriefs, still further down more skin at the top of Jushiro’s thigh, Jushiro’s hips rising more to move with him until his slacks fell away entirely and Shunsui moved forward from half standing, half kneeling at the end of the bed. Jūshiro propped himself up on his elbows, extending a leg at Shunsui which he caught at the ankle and kissed with the same softness as before. His kisses climbed leisurely up the inner side of Jushiro’s calf, stopping for his hand to catch the crook of Jushiro’s knee and follow the arms outstretched to bring him closer. Jūshiro yanked Shunsui into a fierce and certain kiss. He tongued a line over Shunsui’s bottom lip, bit him, swallowed his moan when they fell chest to chest, hands busy gripping Shunsui’s hair and pushing at what of his shirt still hung on his arms and shoulders. 

Jūshiro almost protested when Shunsui broke their kiss to toss off his shirt but it helped that all it left on Shunsui was unbelted, partly undone pants. Jushiro’s eyes gleamed, he sat up, panting slightly to reach where Shunsui sat straddling his lap. Shunsui tilted his head to look down at Jushiro (if only because of their physical positions,) and tilt his face so that they could look each other in the eye. “You alright there, handsome?”  
Jushiro growled his frustration at being out of breath, grit his teeth but didn’t lower his eyes or head. Shunsui knew what seethed in those eyes was nothing at all against himself. 

“Hey,” Shunsui cupped Jushiro’s face and pressed a long, vehement kiss to the middle of his forehead. “I’m here, we’re here, let me take care of you.” He kissed Jushiro’s forehead again, his brow, his nose. Jushiro nuzzled back and sighed, “and for how long have you done that?”  
“Never enough,” Shunsui whispered.  
“Was this the idea you mentioned?” Jushiro asked even as Shunsui continued dispersing more feathery kisses.  
“Oh,” Shunsui grinned at him. “Actually no...are you up to lying on your front for me?”  
Jushiro twisted partway, waiting for Shunsui to accommodate, “I think I can do that.” Jushiro turned once Shunsui rose just enough, he’d have been impatient for Shunsui’s presence over him again if not for the gratifying rustle of Shunshui’s jeans hitting the floor. Soon enough Shunsui’s larger form climbed over him, an arm from behind Jushiro reached forward to pull a pillow closer and didn’t pay much mind to the little bottle and condoms he’d left under it before. “Rest your arms and head on this,” Shunsui’s voice was right above him, guiding Jushiro into the directive. He sighed a much happier tone at Shunsui’s touch, fingers brushing his hair off his back and shoulders, gentle weight of Shunsui carefully reseating astride him again.  
“This all good?” Shunsui prompted.  
Jushiro gave him another happy sigh and reached to squeeze one of his hands in answer. Then he felt a kiss at the back of his neck and hands low on his shoulders. Okay, as much as Jushiro might like to have this beautifully rugged man seated a bit differently, the way those hands kneaded into and worked out taut muscle of his back was very welcome. He groaned in appreciatively as Shunsui’s hands worked, crept slowly down Jushiro’s back in patterns he punctuated with occasional kisses that Jushiro would reward and encourage with contented little hums or sighs. Shunsui had shifted further down to Jushiro’s lower back by the time Jushiro realized what was happening.  
“Love, if you keep going you’ll put me to sleep before anything else can happen,” he warned.  
“That’s alright if you want,” Shunsui’s voice was a painfully honest warm, Jushiro could hear the smitten smile in it.  
He turned to look at Shunsui over one shoulder, “maybe later. If there was something else you wanted, don’t stop now.” To emphasize his point Jushiro pressed up and into Shunsui’s hard to mistake erection and laughed to himself when Shunsui half-hissed half-moaned. He rocked down against Jushiro and inhaled slow and long, trying to savor each second of warm skin under his lips, of Jushiro’s scent like saltwater mists, petrichor to his senses. Shunsui dragged out a slow line with his tongue where it neared the end of Jushiro’s spine, his taste filled Shunsui with a sense of immersive belonging. Here. Together. Like they were never meant to be apart.  
“I think I could drown in you,” Shunsui professed. “That would be a lovely way to go, with you surrounding me.”  
“Stay with me,” Jushiro said and tossed something at him, it made a crinkling noise and hit Sunsui’s hand. He turned over again to face Shunsui and gestured at the bottle and condom, “You might need those.” 

Shunsui beamed, “gonna let me do all the work?” but he leaned over to kiss Jushiro again before letting him answer.  
“First job,” Jushiro muttered, hardly wiling to part their mouths enough to speak. He tugged at Shunsui’s underwear, “get these off us. Try not to exhaust me before you can fill me, love.”  
It was hard work to maintain kisses when neither could stop smiling but they worked together valiantly until Shunsui slipped downwards yet again. Jushiro was ready to remind Shunsui of what he’d just said. But the mouth upon him, swallowing around him, careful and practiced fingers in him stole half of his coherence. Between Jushiro’s legs was a nice look on Shunsui especially with Jushiro’s hand clenched around loose waves of hair.  
“Shun...sui...” he gasped, chest tight again, “stop...no...hurry up, please.”  
Shunsui removed his mouth, stilled his hand and looked up in concern, “Ju?”  
“M’okay,” he answered. “I’m good, prepped enough. Just...hurry. Then let me...breathe.”  
Shunsui grabbed the condom obediently and resettled so that he could hold himself over Jushiro, thankful for a core and sets of muscles that kept him steady. He cradled Jushiro’s face and adorned more kisses.  
“So good Ju, you are so good,” he whispered, moving slowly. ”My Jushiro. My everything.”  
”There-” Jushiro gasped.  
“I won’t move yet, Ju.”  
“Yeah...” Jushiro said with a shaky breath, “don’t go. Wait for me.”  
“I’m with you,” Shunsui assured, still holding him.  
“I hate when this happens,” Jushiro said through gritted teeth.  
“I know Ju, love, I know. Just breathe, I’ll still be here.”  
“Of all the times for this to happen...”  
“Jushiro,” Shunsui was dead serious, “do we need to stop?”  
“No.” Jushiro was equally as dead certain.  
“I could ride you instead,” Shunsui suggested, trying to bring back a little lightheartedness.  
“Sounds great,” Jushiro said with a genuine laugh, “ in the morning. You can move now.”  
Shunsui knew he could take it at face value but he moved slow and careful, glad to see Jushiro smile again, glad to feel Jushiro wrap around him and shudder each time Shunsui moved just right. Jushiro would tell him if something was wrong.  
“Shun...” Jushiro panted, “I can’t...Love, let go. It’s okay...Let go and...bring me down.”  
  


When they collapsed together Shunsui pulled Jushiro into him and instinctively set about drawing soothing circles and nonsensical patterns against his skin. He stroked Jushiro’s hair and murmured sweet words to ground him.  
“Jushiro, my love. My life. My past and present and future.”  
“Love you,” Jushiro said, voice laced with oncoming sleep.  
Shunsui thumbed the rings on his husband’s necklace, “nice to see mine is fixed.”  
“Mm, happy anniversary, Shunsui.”  
“Happy anniversary Jushiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, I hc’d Jushiro as spoonie and at this point as years post lung transplant and based surgery scars on that.


End file.
